The present invention relates to a thermosetting composition, and more particularly to a thermosetting composition suitable for use as coatings for outer walls of buildings, automobiles, industrial equipments, steel furnitures, household electric appliances, plastics, and the like, especially coatings required to have excellent durability.
As to thermosetting coatings which have hitherto been used, a melamine resin such as an alkyd melamine resin, an acrylic melamine resin or an epoxy melamine resin is used as a crosslinking agent. Accordingly, there cannot be solved a problem that a bad-smelling odor caused by the melamine resin remains.
On the other hand, acrylic melamine resins or alkyd melamine resins which have been generally used as a coating for automobiles are unsatisfactory in film properties such as weatherability, stain resistance, acid resistance and water repellency, so it has been required to improve the film properties.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting composition whose bad-smelling odor is reduced and which can give films with excellent film properties.
This and the other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description hereinafter.